


W stronę światła

by pelle_kb



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, F/M, Lee/Angst, Plague, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robi jej się zimno, więc odkłada akta i zaczyna rozcierać ramiona, a przecież w infirmerii, gdzie zawsze znajduje się taka masa ludzi, jest zazwyczaj cholernie ciepło.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W stronę światła

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celle/gifts).



**W stronę światła**

W kilka tygodni po powstaniu z martwych Kara zaczęła wreszcie wracać do siebie.

Usiłowała przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że naprawdę zginęła w tamtym strasznym, wielobarwnym wirze, a później wróciła i nieważne, że gdzieś po drodze zgubiła te ostatnie dwa miesiące. Potrafiła rozróżnić poszczególne etapy, Kara _przed_ , i Kara _po_. Zresztą, dopóki widziała swój cel, myślała, że znalazła swoje przeznaczenie i miała zaprowadzić ludzi na Ziemię, tamta Starbuck wydawała się sporym rozczarowaniem. To wszystko skończyło się w momencie, gdy nowa Kara zawiodła równie mocno, a może nawet bardziej niż poprzednia. Wszyscy liczyli na przewodnika, na to, że zaprowadzi ich do tego obiecanego, wspaniałego świata. _Nie spodziewali się wysłannika śmierci._ Gdy Ziemia okazała się rozczarowaniem, większość znowu zaczęła jej unikać. „Trudno się było spodziewać po niej czegoś innego” — miała wrażenie, że ktoś wymamrotał takie słowa podczas odprawy pilotów. Nie była jednak pewna, czy sobie czegoś nie wyobraża, a zresztą, nie wiedziałaby nawet, komu urwać za to głowę.

A najgorsze, że było już za późno, by wrócić do bycia tamtą starą, dobrą, wiecznie rozczarowującą Starbuck. Zawsze miała źle w głowie, ale wtedy przynajmniej hybryda nie mówiła jej, że jest zwiastunem śmierci ich wszystkich, a kilku ludzi naprawdę ją kochało.

Z Lee miała znowu dobre relacje, _prawie tak dobre jak kiedyś_. Chociaż te miesiące, które spędzili razem zanim zginęła, _zanim się zabiła_ , nigdy nie wrócą, Kara lubiła czasem je wspominać. Usiadła kiedyś nawet, _odkąd wróciła, wszystko tutaj inaczej pachniało_ , w hangarze, pod skrzydłem jednego z viperów, i myślała o tych wszystkich chwilach, które mieli, i jeszcze większej ilości tych, które stracili. Wtedy zobaczyła Lee, który wyglądał, jakby właśnie ktoś uderzył go w żołądek. Miał na sobie garnitur, krawat i koszulę, wyglądał, _pachniał, smakował_ , zupełnie inaczej, niż kiedy zostawiła go za sobą i poleciała na pewną śmierć, ale wciąż był tym samym Lee, którego nie zapomniałaby nawet na końcu świata. Widać było, że coś go dręczy, ale w końcu się przemógł i usiadł koło niej.

Trwali tak koło siebie w milczeniu, aż wreszcie do niej dotarło.

 _Ostatni raz siedzieliśmy tak przed naszym ostatnim wspólnym patrolem. Tym, z którego wróciłam, ale i tak o dwa miesiące za późno._

Kara zrozumiała wtedy, a było to gorzkie, zimne, ściskające ją w środku wrażenie, że Lee wciąż obwinia się za jej śmierć. Taka świadomość to było coś niezwykłego, zupełnie jakby role się odwróciły. Zazwyczaj to do niej należało torturowanie się z powodu śmierci, którym nie mogła zapobiec. To przecież ona miała zadręczać się z powodu duchów, które nigdy jej nie opuszczały, a później zginąć w glorii i chwale bohatera wojennego. Taki był właśnie jej zamiar, z tym, że bez wszystkich tych łez, żadnej żałoby i stypy. Chociaż nie, porządna stypa, to dokładnie coś, co powinno się odbyć po jej pogrzebie.

Uśmiechnęła się wtedy, chociaż Lee wcale nie było do śmiechu.

— Obiecałem, że będę na ciebie uważał — stwierdził nagle.

Kara odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

— Tam, w górze. Minęło wiele miesięcy, a ja wciąż nie potrafię tego zapomnieć — dodał, a ona nabrała przemożnej ochoty, żeby go uderzyć. Nie zrobiła tego tylko dlatego, że wyglądał na naprawdę zgnębionego, zupełnie, jakby te wszystkie dni, wieczory, tygodnie i miesiące, które musiał spędzić bez niej, właśnie osiadły mu na ramionach. Pomyślała, ale z oddali, zupełnie, jakby ta myśl sformułowała się gdzieś poza nią, że straszna musi być z niej suka, skoro go wtedy zostawiła. Szczerze mówiąc, w tamtym momencie wcale tak nie uważała, ale też kiedy siedziała za sterami vipera, słyszała słowa Leobena i dotarło do niej, co powinna zrobić, starała się wyprzeć wszystko, co mogłoby jej w tym przeszkodzić.

Lee był na samym szczycie tej listy.

*

Wszystko zaczyna się jakieś pięć dni po lądowaniu.

Kara przychodzi do infirmerii, by sprawdzić wyniki badań, które zrobiono jej od razu gdy wróciła z martwych. Jest raczej enigmatyczna, wymiguje się od odpowiedzi na pytania, które zadaje jej Cottle, ale to w końcu _jej_ cholerne akta, więc wreszcie dostaje do nich dostęp. Przegląda niewiele jej mówiące liczby białych, czerwonych ciałek i płytek krwi. Wszystko, nawet ten cholerny cukier wydają się być w porządku. W pewnym momencie dostrzega jednak jakieś notatki na marginesie którejś z kartek i zamiera. Próbuje to rozczytać, ale nie udaje jej się, może zresztą i dobrze, to pewnie jakaś bzdura, drobiazg, nieważna sprawa.

Wolałaby jednak wiedzieć.

Robi jej się zimno, więc odkłada akta i zaczyna rozcierać ramiona, a przecież w infirmerii, gdzie zawsze znajduje się taka masa ludzi, jest zazwyczaj cholernie ciepło.

Tego dnia w skrzydle szpitalnym dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Racetrack rozwija się to przeziębienie, które złapała na powierzchni, Helo budzi się z gorączką, a w moczu małego Nicky'ego wykrywają krew. Jeszcze nikt nie wie, że te symptomy są powiązane, a tam, gdzie kończy się jeden, wkrótce zacznie się drugi. Cottle przepisuje Racetrack i Helo antybiotyki (— _Mam nadzieję, że to tylko przeziębienie, Helo, i Athena nie musi się niczego obawiać — wtrąca Starbuck, jak zwykle subtelnie_ ), każe im leżeć, a następnie bierze się za badanie dziecka. W kolejce czeka kolejnych kilkanaście osób, większość z przeziębieniem, kaszlem czy gorączką, ale jest też Felix Gaeta, który przyszedł w sprawie dopasowania protezy.

Czterdzieści pięć minut później widzi, jak Skulls wnosi wstrząsaną dreszczami Racetrack do infirmerii. Cottle zostawia aktualnie badaną pacjentkę i z nieodłącznym petem w ustach wskazuje łóżko, na którym każe położyć Racetrack. Dopiero kilka godzin później ktoś mówi mu przyciszonym głosem, że umarła, że kilka następnych osób też jest chorych i nikt nie wie, co się właściwie dzieje.

Wiele godzin później Seelix zgłasza się do doktora Cottle’a z gorączką, dreszczami i migrenowym bólem głowy. Po śmierci Racetrack nie mogą ryzykować, więc dają jej tabletki i każą zostać w skrzydle szpitalnym na obserwacji. Admirał w tym czasie nakazuje ograniczyć wyprawy na Ziemię do niezbędnego minimum i wydaje też polecenie, by każdy chory zgłaszał się jak najszybciej do infirmerii. Trzy dni później temperatura Seelix osiąga wysokość, która zagraża ludzkiemu życiu, i chociaż Diana natychmiast trafia w ręce lekarzy, pod kroplówkę i worki z lodem, nie udaje się jej uratować.

Kiedy do skrzydła szpitalnego trafia kolejnych kilkanaście osób, w tym czterech mechaników i trzech pilotów, a dwie z nich umierają jeszcze tej samej nocy, doktor Cottle i admirał wreszcie oficjalnie przyznają, że mają do czynienia z epidemią. Adama i Tigh zakazują bezpośredniego kontaktowania się mieszkańców battlestara z ludźmi z innych statków. Mimo że z _Gemini, Tritona_ i _Scorpia Traveller_ docierają do nich niepokojące wieści, niewiele więcej mogą zrobić. Wszyscy chorzy zostają przeniesieni na pokład _Galactiki_ , ale nikt nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, ile osób zdążyli wcześniej zarazić. Wszystko to sprawia, że Roslin wreszcie trochę otrząsa się z odrętwienia i wydaje nawet oficjalny dekret, który ma w zamierzeniu ograniczyć przemieszczanie się między statkami, basestarem a Ziemią do niezbędnego minimum. Kontaktuje się z Adamą ze swojego biura na _Colonial One_ i wtedy też ogłaszają, że każde poważniejsze zachorowanie musi zostać zgłoszone _Galactice._

Rozdzielone zostają zwiększające odporność szczepionki. Większość osób zupełnie w nie nie wierzy, ale też tylko głupiec by z nich zrezygnował. W pierwszej kolejności dostają się dowództwu i personelowi medycznemu, a następnie pilotom i mechanikom. Wiele z nich trafia później na czarny rynek, a kilka osób głośno wyraża swoje niezadowolenie z faktu, że prawie wszystkie znalazły się i tak w posiadaniu wojskowych. Roslin, której notowania wśród opinii publicznej bardzo spadły, rzuca coś o wolności prasy i rozpanoszeniu się dziennikarzy, ale nikt nie traktuje poważnie słów starej, umierającej kobiety. Pojawiają się nawet sugestie, że to administracja Roslin jest winna epidemii. Adama podejrzewa, że Zarek rozprzestrzenia te pogłoski, by media wsparły go i wspomogły w szybszym przejęciu władzy. D'Anna rozmawia z admirałem i oznajmia, że jeżeli zachoruje którykolwiek z Cylonów, to będą zmuszeni zostawić swoich ludzkich sojuszników i udać się w jakieś bardziej bezpieczne miejsce. Prawda jest taka, że większość ludzi poczułaby ulgę, gdyby tylko flota zniknęła z zasięgu dział basestara.

*

Na Ziemi przebywa w sumie jakichś dwadzieścia osób, plus kilku Cylonów i wszędzie towarzyszących im Centurionów. Lee wie, że powinien wracać na battlestara, ale naprawdę potrzebował się tutaj znaleźć. Wciąż wydaje mu się, że ta ciemna, jałowa i napromieniowana gleba to tylko zły sen, z którego wkrótce się obudzą. Opiera dłoń na szorstkiej, wilgotnej powierzchni ruin i rozmyśla o tym, że nie tak miał wyglądać ich nowy dom.

Kiedy wsiada do raptora, kaszle. _To pewnie tylko jakiś pyłek wpadł mi do gardła_ , myśli Lee, ignorując zaniepokojone spojrzenie pilota. Wraca na swój statek, gdzie przez chwilę rozważa zgłoszenie się do infirmerii, ale w końcu stwierdza, że czuje się świetnie i idzie spać.

*

— Hej.

Apollo podnosi wzrok.

Sześć miesięcy wcześniej Kara stoi w wejściu, uśmiechnięta, z wilgotnymi włosami i tym dzikim, ciemnym błyskiem w oku, który Lee wręcz uwielbia. Nie może nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu i wyciąga do niej rękę. Poza nimi kajuta jest pusta, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, kto i kiedy może się nagle pojawić. Może i wszyscy o nich wiedzą, może i rozwody ich obojga są w toku ( _papiery już wysłane_ ), ale Lee wciąż czuje się nieswojo, gdy ktoś zbytnio się im przygląda. Kara się z niego śmieje, ale w ten sposób walczy z własnym niepokojem, maskuje go i udaje, że nie ma się czego bać. Lee zna ją na tyle, by wiedzieć, że jest cholernie przerażona, nawet jeżeli stara się tego nie okazywać. Wciąż potykają się o przeszkody, a już szczególnie takie, które wymagają bliskości innej niż fizyczna. Kiedy Lee budzi się w nocy i Kary przy nim nie ma, może być pewien, że znajdzie ją w łazience, na siłowni albo na którymś z tchnących zimnem korytarzy.

Minęły dopiero dwa miesiące od tamtej walki na ringu i tego, co stało się później, a co wszystko zmieniło. Wciąż nie może się przyzwyczaić do myśli, że wreszcie postanowili zerwać z tamtymi kłamstwami. Wprowadził się znowu do wspólnej sypialni pilotów, gdzie starał się nie zwracać zbytniej uwagi na zdziwione spojrzenia i niezbyt dyskretne szepty. Kiedy powiedział ojcu o rozwodzie, przysiągłby, że dostrzegł w jego oczach coś na kształt zrozumienia. _Mężczyźni z tej rodziny nigdy nie potrafią dotrzymać raz danego słowa_ , jest pewien, że matka stwierdziłaby właśnie coś takiego.

— Przykro mi, synu — mówi admirał, gdy nalewa im obu koniaku. Lee ma wrażenie, że naprawdę ma to na myśli. — Wystarczy, że dasz znać, jeżeli, wiesz, chciałbyś o tym porozmawiać — dodaje, wpatrując się w swoją szklankę. Unika wzroku syna i Lee wie już, że ojciec nie będzie wtrącał się w jego życie prywatne, dopóki nie znajdzie się ono w wyraźnym konflikcie z jego obowiązkami. Widzi też, że admirał nie zamierza poruszać więcej tego tematu, chyba, że będzie to naprawdę konieczne. _Postaraj się, żeby nie było_ , odgaduje Lee ze spojrzenia ojca. Stara się ukryć ulgę, ale też z zaskoczeniem odkrywa, że jest mniej zdenerwowany, niż powinien być. Ma wręcz wrażenie, że wszystkie te reakcje, domniemane i prawdziwe, znajdują się gdzieś daleko poza nim. Albo zależy mu tak bardzo, że nie przejmuje się już niczym innym, albo coraz mniej spraw potrafi go jakoś poruszyć.

Woli się nie zastanawiać, ale zbytnie uczepienie się jakiegoś tematu to zawsze była jego specjalność.

Kilka tygodni może nie jest łatwo, ale zdecydowanie lepiej niż wcześniej; zmęczyło go to ciągłe oszukiwanie siebie, Dee i wszystkich naokoło. Nieważne, że gdy coś palnie, Kara się wścieka, rzuca w niego przedmiotami ( _naprawdę bardzo tego nie lubi, później jest dla niej podwójnie złośliwy i ona denerwuje się jeszcze bardziej, błędne, zepsute koło, taniec, w którym wciąż biorą udział_ ) i nie odzywają się do siebie przez kilka najbliższych dni.

— Hej — odpowiada.

Nie kłócili się od trzech dni; swoisty rekord, jak dla nich.

Kara podchodzi do niego i pozwala przyciągnąć się bliżej. Lee ją obejmuje, wdycha rzadko spotykany, chemiczny zapach szamponu i całuje ją w szyję. Kara wsuwa kolano pomiędzy jego uda, równocześnie dotykając językiem tego ciepłego, wilgotnego wgłębienia tuż pod jego szyją. Lee wyrywa się westchnienie i Kara znowu się uśmiecha ( _uwielbia mu to robić, drażnić kilka szczególnych miejsc na jego ciele i obserwować jego reakcję_ ) Zaczynają się całować, ale wtedy do kajuty wchodzi jeden z nowszych, bardziej nieopierzonych pilotów. Starbuck siada na kolanach Lee, zerka w stronę żółtodzioba, a widząc nieufność i też pewien rodzaj strachu w jego oczach, wybucha śmiechem, i bez skrępowania wraca do pakowania Lee języka w migdałki. On nie protestuje, chociaż nie jest też do końca zachwycony ( _mimo że erekcja w jego spodniach wskazuje na coś zupełnie innego_ ) i kiedy pilot wychodzi, wreszcie odrywa od siebie Karę i wyciąga jej rękę zza swojego paska.

— Co w ciebie wstąpiło? — pyta.

— Boisz się, że znowu zaczną o nas gadać? — Widać, że ona uważa to wszystko za niesłychanie zabawne. — Jakby wszystkim, włącznie z kucharzami i pomocnikami Cottle’a, nie znudziło się obgadywanie nas przez ostatnie dwa miesiące — dodaje, a następnie pochyla się i gryzie go w wargę. Lee prawie podskakuje, zaciska palce na jej biodrach i przypomina sobie, dlaczego wcześniej starał się zachować powagę. W końcu zginął dzisiaj pilot, powinni się uspokoić, a nie zachowywać, jakby nie obowiązywały ich żadne zasady. Czasy Akademii już dawno minęły, a wraz z nimi wiele dobrych wspomnień. Najwyższy czas, by stanęli twardo na ziemi.

— Póki to nie my — dodaje Starbuck po chwili milczenia. Zupełnie jakby czytała w jego myślach. — Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś — zaczyna mu to tłumaczyć, prawie tak, jakby miała do czynienia z dzieckiem — ale trwa wojna i codziennie ryzykujemy życiem — dodaje, mocniej już poirytowana. — Wylatujemy tam, na patrol, by większość tych niewdzięczników mogła przeżyć, gadać za naszymi plecami i w przyszłości opowiedzieć wnukom o wspaniałym duecie Starbuck i Apollo, rzecz jasna, wszystko to na naszej nowej, obiecanej planecie — mówi.

— Wiem, ale... — zaczyna Lee, jednak nie kończy. Zaciska znowu palce na jej biodrach ( _czuje, jak krawędzie kości wbijają mu się w skórę_ ) i wydaje mu się, że wie wszystko, co powinien teraz powiedzieć, ale słowa więzną w gardle. Kara dostrzega jego zawahanie, przewraca oczami, a następnie zaczyna go całować, wilgotno i zachłannie, właśnie tak, jak Lee lubi.

— Póki to nie my — powtarza jeszcze, gdy ona na chwilę odsuwa się od niego, a jego ręce zaczynają rozpinać klamrę jej paska.

*

Umierają pierwsi cywile, wszyscy przeniesieni na battlestara ze _Scorpia Traveller_. Wybucha panika, podczas której ginie jeszcze kilka osób, a Zarek oskarża rząd, że nie zrobił nic, by zapobiec dalszemu rozprzestrzenianiu się choroby. Wbrew wyraźnemu zakazowi Roslin i Adamy odwiedza nawet zakażony statek i rozmawia z rodzinami ofiar, a następnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wraca na _Colonial One_. Wszystkie postulaty i żądania Zareka przestaną mieć znaczenie w momencie, gdy czterech delegatów nagle straci przytomność, zacznie gorączkować i wreszcie wpadnie w śpiączkę. Połowa z nich umrze, zanim raptor medyczny wyląduje na _Galactice._

Ziemia wciąż widnieje tam w dole, wielka, błękitno-biała kula z absolutnym brakiem zwierząt, skażoną wodą, glebą i powietrzem.

Wreszcie dostatecznie przestraszonemu Kworum udaje się w końcu przekonać kilku co bardziej sceptycznych kapitanów do zamontowania na pokładach ich statków cylońskich napędów FTL. Szóstka i dwie Ósemki odwiedzają po kolei każde z tych miejsc w towarzystwie mechanika i kilku komandosów. Taka właśnie była umowa, ale Lee ma wrażenie, że wszystko zaczyna wymykać się spod kontroli. Obawia się, że część kapitanów może spanikować i czekają tylko na ten lepszy napęd, by skoczyć jak najdalej od siedliska zarazy.

Battlestar i _Colonial One_ liczą kolejne zachorowania; z samej załogi _Galactiki_ zaraża się dwóch kolejnych mechaników, w tym Figurski, trzech pilotów, w tym Hot Dog, a także Dee i jej zmiennik z CIC. Helo tymczasem nagle zdrowieje i nikt nie jest w stanie powiedzieć dlaczego. Wbrew zaleceniom Cottle'a, Lee odwiedza wszystkich swoich byłych podwładnych w skrzydle szpitalnych, podczas gdy Kara usiłuje się skontaktować z _Argo Navis_ , gdzie Sam, Szóstka i dwie Ósemki montują właśnie napęd.

Gdy wszystkie jej wysiłki spełzają na niczym, wbrew ostrzeżeniom Cottle'a wybiera się tam wraz z najbliższym raptorem medycznym. Tigh wydaje zgodę na lot. Na _Argo Navis_ zachorowało już sześć osób, wszystkie trzeba przetransportować na _Galacticę_ , a poza pilotem i kilkoma sanitariuszami potrzebnych jest też do tego co najmniej paru wojskowych. Apollo nic nie wie o tym locie, dowie się dopiero później, gdy w śpiączkę wpadną kolejne cztery osoby.

Raptor dotrze na miejsce, jeszcze zanim radar battlestara wykryje pięć zbliżających się ku nim raiderów. Admirał woli nie czekać, aż znajdą się w zasięgu rażenia wrogiego basestara, który z pewnością znajduje się w pobliżu, i nakazuje skok w najbliższe bezpieczne miejsce. Wieczny chaos, stres i zamieszanie kończą się jednak tym, że flota traci trzy statki.

Jest wśród nich _Argo Navis._

*

Lee krąży niespokojnie po swoim biurze delegata. Jest prawie tydzień wcześniej, właśnie znaleźli Ziemię i dlatego też czuje, że serce wali mu jak oszalałe. Za jakąś godzinę mają wsiąść do raptora i wybrać się na powierzchnię, by wreszcie rzucić okiem na tę nową, wspaniałą ojczyznę. Martwi się, że po tylu latach tułaczki łatwo o rozczarowanie, ale ma też wrażenie, że to wreszcie koniec drogi.

Zaschło mu w gardle, więc nalewa sobie wody i popija ją. Jest mu gorąco, a nieświeża, przepocona koszula klei się do ciała. Nie zwraca też uwagi na uwierający wcześniej, mocno pomięty garnitur, który zrzucił z siebie przedtem w CIC. Wypełniała go wtedy euforia i endorfiny; bardzo tego potrzebował. _Ostatni raz czuł się tak szczęśliwy, gdy Kara wróciła z martwych._ Teraz radość zniknęła, niepewność pozostała. Wciąż nie wie, co zrobi, jeżeli Ziemia mimo wszystko spełni przynajmniej część ich oczekiwań. Jest to jednak jeden z lepszych scenariuszy i naprawdę, to co Lee Adama będzie tam robił, nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia.

Nikogo też raczej nie obchodzi.

Wtedy wchodzi Kara.

Wygląda pięknie jak zwykle, ale Lee dostrzega tam też coś swojskiego, co powróciło po bardzo długim czasie. Zupełnie, jakby coś, co kiedyś stracił, wróciło, wślizgnęło się na swoje miejsce, ciepłe, drapieżne i nieprzewidywalne. Zanim jednak zdąży się zorientować, co to było, widzi, że już wszystko jest w porządku.

Wpatruje się teraz w ten punkt. W sam środek, centrum jej źrenicy, gdzie zauważył ten znajomy błysk, ale wtedy Kara podchodzi, przyciąga go za krawat i wpija się w jego usta. Przesuwa dłoń na wilgotny, lekko spocony kark Lee i przytrzymuje go drugą ręką rozpinając mu koszulę.

— Kara — zaczyna Lee, gdy ona go wreszcie puszcza. — Musimy wsiąść do tego raptora — dodaje, ale stwierdza, że wyjątkowo trudno mu się skupić z językiem Kary w uchu i jej zębami skubiącymi płatek. Wreszcie robi to, czego ona od niego wymaga ( _wciąż robi to, czego Kara wymaga, wciąż i wciąż_ ) i niezgrabnie ściąga marynarkę, a następnie rzuca ją na biurko. Wydaje mu się, że w jej rękach zmienia się w kogoś, kogo Kara może dowolnie kształtować, chociaż nie, przecież tyle razy prawie zrobili sobie krzywdę przy okazji tego wszystkiego ( _ma na myśli coś znacznie większego niż siniaki, bo siniaki bledną, tracą kolor, aż w końcu zupełnie znikają_ ), o ilości awantur, przekleństw i następujących później cichych dniach nie wspominając.

— Poczekają na nas. Albo polecimy następnym, wszystko mi jedno — mruczy Kara, znacząc zębami skórę na jego szyi. Gryzie go, a Lee wreszcie nie wytrzymuje i wyrywa mu się westchnienie, które bardzo ją bawi. Ona rozpina mu spodnie i pcha w stronę biurka, a on kładzie rękę na jej łopatce i cieszy się każdą wypukłością, zapachem i fakturą, stara się zapamiętać to wszystko na wypadek, gdyby znowu miał ją stracić ( _nie wie, skąd przyszło mu to do głowy_ ). Uderza nogami o twardy kant biurka, strąca marynarkę, szklankę wody i jakieś papiery i pchnięty przez Karę ląduje plecami na blacie. Ona tymczasem wspina się tam razem z nim, zdejmuje koszulkę i wreszcie rozpina własne spodnie. Lee podnosi się i sięga ku niej, ale zanim zdąży coś zrobić, Kara znowu się w niego wpija, przyciska go sobą do powierzchni biurka i siada mu na biodrach. Wydaje się pijana, ale nie alkoholem, _bardziej chwilą_ , a Lee bardzo chciałby zatrzymać ten moment, tak, żeby nie zdążyli się pokłócić, zacząć rzucać przedmiotami i wypominać sobie te wszystkie rzeczy, których wcale nie zostawili za sobą.

Lee kładzie ręce na jej plecach, zsuwa je niżej, wyczuwa ostre wypukłości kręgosłupa i stara się zapamiętać ten moment ( _krótkie, urwane oddechy, jej zęby na jego skórze, palce na starej bliźnie i jej spojrzenie w momencie, gdy dochodzi, trzy najpiękniejsze rzeczy na świecie_ ). Wkrótce jest tam razem z nią i mokry od potu kładzie głowę na blacie i przymyka oczy. Kara leży razem z nim, Lee obejmuje ją, całuje w zwieńczone tatuażem ramię i wtula nos w jej włosy. Pachną czymś odległym, starą, wymiętą i wysuszoną trawą, zgaszoną, wilgotną ziemią. _Zapach wiosny_ , myśli Lee. _Zapomniałem, jak to było._

Przypomina sobie o raptorze, porusza się niespokojnie, ale Kara mamrocze coś pod nosem i Lee uświadamia sobie, że zasnęła. Kręci głową, całuje jej włosy i dochodzi do wniosku, że świat się raczej nie skończy, jeżeli Lee Adama wreszcie pozwoli sobie na odrobinę spokoju i szczęścia.

Postanawia cieszyć się chwilą.

*

Lee czuje się coraz gorzej.

Na kolanach trzyma stos papierów, głównie spisów, wykresów i raportów medycznych. Nie należy to już do jego obowiązków, ale chce pomóc, a ludzi mają coraz mniej. Rada właściwie nie ma nic do roboty, a ci delegaci, którzy przeżyli dobrowolnie poddają się kwarantannie na pokładzie jednego ze statków. To wszystko wygląda źle, bardzo źle, zaczyna brakować pilotów, by zastąpić tych, którzy zachorowali. W dodatku ten nieustający atak prasy na wojsko i rząd Roslin sprawia, że nie ma zbyt wielu chętnych, by się tutaj przenieść. Zresztą, zaraza i strach przed nią też robi swoje, a wiele małych, wypełnionych ludźmi statków tworzy wręcz znakomite warunki do rozprzestrzeniania się choroby.

Trzy najmniejsze stają się już latającymi trumnami, dwa większe mają po kilkadziesiąt osób zakażonych, ale nikt już nie bawi się w transportowanie rannych na battlestara. Zwyczajnie nie mają już miejsca, więc jak najszybciej pozbywają się zwłok i modlą się o jak najszybszy koniec tej strasznej zarazy.

Lee stara się nie myśleć o _Argo Navis_ i Karze, którą znowu stracił. Wydaje mu się, że dopiero co wdychał zapach jej włosów, zbierał rozrzucone ubrania i usiłował doprowadzić się do porządku, zanim pierwszy raz zobaczą Ziemię.

Zarek umiera, co wcale nie przerywa sieci spisków i przetasowań we flocie. Zostawia w rękach Gaety starannie uknute i zaplanowane powstanie i to właśnie od niego zależy, czy w ogóle się ono odbędzie. Wciąż się waha, bo jaki sens ma teraz przejęcie battlestara, skoro i tak wszystkie decyzje znikną teraz w obliczu zbierającej coraz większe żniwa epidemii. Zaraza sprawia wrażenie, jakby obracało się wokół niej życie całej floty.

Ale też wreszcie zakładają napędy nadświetlne na kilku ostatnich statkach, chociaż generalnie mało kto wierzy, że i tym razem im się uda. Adama liczy straty, Roslin znowu przestała się pokazywać, ale wszyscy wiedzą, że ukrywa się w kwaterze admirała. Tigh znowu zaczyna pić, Cottle wciąż pali jak komin, a Gaius i grupa jego najwierniejszych wyznawców już dawno przenieśli się na inny statek.

Admirał myśli, że nic gorszego nie może się już stać i wtedy docierają do niego najnowsze wieści z infirmerii. Cottle dzwoni i każe mu natychmiast przyjść, ale dopiero na miejscu Adama odkrywa, że chodzi o jego syna. Lee znaleziono nieprzytomnego w kajucie, którą mu przydzielono. Cottle mówi, że zarejestrował u niego wszelkie możliwe symptomy, czyli gorączkę, dreszcze i drżenie mięśni, a w dodatku wciąż nie mogą go dobudzić. Admirał zostaje sam z synem, z którym nie rozmawiał od wielu miesięcy, z którym pewnych rzeczy nigdy sobie nie wybaczyli, a teraz może być na to za późno.

Wtedy wraca Kara.

 _Argo Navis_ , uboższe o trzech ludzi i jednego Cylona, wskakuje nagle na ich orbitę.

Tak się składa, że gdy prezydent wciąż przebywa w kwaterach admirała, a on sam siedzi przy umierającym synu, kilku bardziej zawziętych weteranów z _Pegasusa_ stwierdza, że jest to znakomity moment, żeby przejąć władzę. Nie szkodzi, że epidemia trwa, nie szkodzi, że giną ludzie. Większość i tak nie wierzy już w szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Kara, Sam i dwie Ósemki walczą o życie. Gdy wreszcie udaje im się uwolnić więźniów, w tym Agathonów i Caprikę, _Starbuck, stara, dobra Starbuck_ , macha pistoletem, a drugą ręką wypycha Andersa w kierunku hangaru. — Musisz ich stąd zabrać — dodaje, a następnie oddaje celny strzał i zabija kogoś, kto skradał się właśnie do nich z karabinem. Poznaje tego faceta, grał kiedyś z nimi w karty, ale jak widać wielkie czyny mu nie pisane.

*

Sam wpatruje się w krew, która rozlewa się czerwoną kałużą na korytarzu. — Idź! — pogania go Kara, a on nie protestuje. Gdy razem z ranną Ósemką, Capriką i Agathonami przemieszcza się powoli w stronę hangaru, stara się nie myśleć o tym, gdzie zniknęła Starbuck.

A ona dociera już do skrzydła szpitalnego, w którym panuje istne piekło. Większość osób omija to miejsce, czasem przebiegnie ktoś z karabinem, ale generalnie wszyscy wiedzą, że pełną umierających ludzi infirmerię należy omijać z daleka. W tej chwili znajdują się tam tylko chorzy, lekarze i kilka osób, które nie chciały porzucić swoich bliskich. Admirał zostawia Lee, zabiera broń i rusza w kierunku CIC, ale zanim tam dotrze, spotyka Karę, która mówi mu, że Tigh nie żyje. Adama kiwa głową, mówi jej, gdzie znaleźć Lee, a następnie idzie bronić swojego statku.

Kara znajduje Lee.

Athena uruchamia raptora, którego udało im się zdobyć. W hangarze znajdują się głównie trupy, a reszta jest zbyt zajęta czymś innym, czyli kradzieżą sprzętu i innego raptora. Któraś z Ósemek opatruje Helo, który zauważa, że grupa ludzi znika we wnętrzu drugiego pojazdu.

Wkrótce znajdują się z powrotem na _Argo Navis_. W sam raz, by skoczyć, gdy na orbicie pojawiają się nagle trzy wrogie basestary, a ich własny sojusznik decyduje się na ucieczkę. W momencie, gdy _Argo Navis_ , baseship i dwa wypełnione ludźmi i Cylonami raptory skaczą, Cavil wydaje rozkaz ataku i część floty zmienia się w zbiorowisko stalowych drzazg.

Jeszcze kilka statków zdąży zniknąć, ale reszta nie uniknie tragicznego losu. Battlestar nawet nie walczy, kilka minut później jest już właściwie po wszystkim.

 _Kurwa mać_ , myśli Kara, gdy trzecie uderzenie sprawia, że razem z wypełnionym szklanymi butelkami, kroplówkami i strzykawkami stolikiem głośno ląduje na ziemi. _Tak nie może być,_ stwierdza, gdy podnosi się i otrzepuje. Zaciska dłoń na broni, wyobraża sobie startujące do walki vipery i wtedy dociera do niej, że _już po wszystkim, nie ma żadnych viperów, a piloci uciekli, zginęli albo zaraz to zrobią_. Spogląda na Lee, który wciąż nie odzyskał przytomności.

— Szczęściarz z ciebie. Nasz własny, prywatny koniec świata też przespałeś — mówi głośno. Gdy wreszcie dochodzi do wniosku, że _pierdolić to_ , jest już za późno na wszelkie zmiany, zresztą najwyraźniej takie miało być jej przeznaczenie, skoro przywiodła wszystkich do śmierci. Kładzie się na łóżku i wtula nos w chłodną, wręcz białą skórę szyi Lee. Dziwnie się czuje, wydzierając koc komuś, kto już właściwie jest martwy, ale jest jej zimno, tak zimno, że koniecznie musi się przykryć. Wsuwa się więc pod szorstki, chłodny materiał i zamyka oczy.

Wszystko się kończy.

*

Ziemia, widniejąca na czarnym tle kosmosu, jest teraz pusta, nie znajduje się tam ani jeden człowiek, ani jeden Cylon. Pożółkłe od słońca, napromieniowane źdźbła trawy porusza słaby wiatr.

Panuje absolutna cisza.

*

Kilka tygodni wcześniej Kara znalazła Lee w jednej z pustych sal na _Colonial One_. Spał, pod głową miał starą koszulę, najwyraźniej zdołał znaleźć chwilę na złapanie oddechu i krótką drzemkę. Wkrótce wszyscy delegaci mieli zebrać się znowu, by dalej omówić pojawienie się potencjalnych sojuszników, obecność basestara we flocie i Cylonów wśród ludzi.

Usiadła na krawędzi kanapy, na wyciągnięcie ręki od niego, ale wcale nie zamierzała go budzić. Właściwie sama nie była pewna, po co tutaj przyszła. Cholera, wyglądało na to, że po dwóch miesiącach przebywania na _Demetriusie_ zwyczajnie się stęskniła. Odkąd wróciła nie znaleźli ani chwili, żeby spokojnie porozmawiać, a ona sama nie miała do tego głowy. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego nie potrafi tego po prostu zostawić, skoro wszystko tak bardzo się się zmieniło: ona wróciła z martwych, stała się ich przewodniczką, znalazła Leobena, który wskazał jej drogę. Sprowadziła baseship, który miał szansę stać się ich zagładą albo zbawieniem. Jednak jedną z najlepszych i najbardziej trwałych rzeczy, jakie ją w życiu spotkały, stanowiła jej znajomość z Lee. Wydawało jej się, że przeszli przez wszystkie możliwe wariacje relacji międzyludzkich, zaczynając od przyjaźni, która nie mogła przekształcić się w coś więcej przez związek Kary z Zakiem. Później, gdy jej nowe życie okazało się równie kruche i ulotne jak zamkniętego w metalowej kabinie vipera człowieka, stracili ze sobą kontakt, ale też nie do końca. Przecież zawsze, gdy otwierała szafkę, on tam był, nawet zasłonięty zdjęciem, na którym uśmiechała się razem z Zakiem.

Kiedy ponownie pojawił się w jej życiu, miała wrażenie, że nic się nie zmieniło, _wszystko się zmieniło_. Wciąż kłócili się, pili i rozrabiali jak przedtem, ale tym razem wkradła się też między nich pewnego rodzaju ostrożność. Kara zawsze widziała w Lee tego dobrego, porządnego faceta, który był świetnym starszym bratem, ale też zarozumiałym dupkiem, który usiłował sprawować nad wszystkim kontrolę. _Ale dlaczego kłótnie między Staruszkiem a jego starszym synem były wręcz legendarne, dowiedziała się dopiero, gdy ujrzała ich razem tuż po pogrzebie Zaka._

Widziała w nim wtedy brata, i wiedziała, że on uważał ją za kogoś w rodzaju swojej siostry. Stanowili rodzeństwo pozbawione tego trzeciego członka rodziny, którego imię wypowiadali najrzadziej, jak to możliwe, by nie rozdrapywać wciąż nie zabliźnionych ran.

Później wszystko się zmieniło, _na zawsze przestała myśleć o nim jako o bracie_ , pojawił się Anders, znaleźli Nową Capricę i przyszła tamta straszna, _wspaniała_ , noc, szansa i możliwość, którą spieprzyła. Później, gdy myślała, że udało im się odzyskać, to co stracili, znowu wszystko zniszczyła i wleciała w tamten cholerny wir.

Spojrzała na śpiącego Lee i przypomniał jej się dzień, kiedy zginęła. Wspomniała chwilę, w której poprosiła, żeby w razie czego powiesili jej zdjęcie tuż obok Kat, a Lee stwierdził, że on wolałby zawisnąć tuż obok fotografii Ducka i jego żony. Przeszedł ją dreszcz, gdy zastanawia się, który z nich, Lee czy Sam, zdecydował się w końcu na umieszczenie tam jej zdjęcia. Wolała nie myśleć, że to do niej należałby ten obowiązek, gdyby na jej miejscu znalazł się Lee.

Wtedy się poruszył, a ona uniosła dłoń w geście, który sama chyba do końca nie zrozumiała. Nie dotknęła go, chociaż miała na to cholerną ochotę, a w jej głowie dźwięczały słowa, których nie potrafiła nazwać. Myślała o dniu, w którym zginęła, i zastanawiała się, czy istnieje coś, co mogłaby powiedzieć, by wynagrodzić mu ostatnie kilka miesięcy, a szczególnie chwilę, w której ujrzał, jak jej viper eksploduje.

Nie wiedziała, co zrobiłaby w tej sytuacji, gdyby to Lee znajdował się na jej miejscu, a ona musiała oglądać, jak myśliwiec, którym leciał, zmienia się w płonącą, strzelającą strumieniami ognia kulę.

Prawdopodobnie poleciałaby za nim.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała w końcu i była to jedyna rzecz, którą zdołała z siebie wydusić. Dotknęła jego włosów, _dłuższe, niż zapamiętała_ , ale lekko, jak najlżej, bo nie chciała go przecież obudzić, i wyszła.

Kiedy Lee otworzył oczy, z pomieszczenia zniknął już nawet jej zapach.


End file.
